paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Labrador Origins
Synopsis This is the story of two Labrador brothers, named Zuma and Danny. As they go on amazing adventures, and meet new friends along the way, a life changing event will change their lives forever. Cast *Zuma *Danny *Victoria *Samantha *Zane *Diesel *Fletcher (cameo) *Brian *Quezee *Raphoe *Phillis *Harrison *Ryder *Chase (mentioned) *Rocky (mentioned) Chapter 1: A Pup Name Danny It was a beautiful day in the small town of Crescent Bay where all the pups and children play and the adults are hard at work. At a nearby park, a light brown Labrador is playing catch with his son. "Go long son!" Shouted the Lab as he threw the ball to his son. "I got it! I got it!" He catches the ball but crashes into a bush in the process "I'm okay!" Muffled the young pup with the ball in his mouth. Across from them, a female chocolate Labrador watches them play and giggles a little bit. "Be careful Danny" says the female lab "hehe..sorry mom!" The young pup shouts back to his mom. "Hehe okay enough horsing around!" She says happily "lunch is ready!". As soon as she said that Danny and his father walked over to the picnic blanket that his mom set up with treats and dog friendly sandwiches. "Mmm...looks good mom!" Danny says enthusiastically "Well I hope you both enjoy..oh and please don't make a mess like last time" she says both worryingly and cautiously. "Hehe yeah...peanut butter is not easy to get out of fur" the dad chuckles "ha ha very funny dad" Danny chuckles while rolling his eyes. As they were eating their lunch, the Labrador family talked about their day and what's been going on all around Crescent Bay. Later on that evening it was Danny's bedtime. As the young pup was getting ready for bed he was very excited for his first day of pup school tomorrow. "I can't wait until tomorrow!!" Danny shouts excitedly "I'm glad you're excited sweetie, but you need your rest" says Samantha. "But I'm not tired..." he retorts back while getting into bed. "Well you're still a growing pup...and you need your rest" she kissed him goodnight and walked out of his room "Mom...? Can you read me a bedtime story please?" He asked "sure. What story should it be?" She asked back "The little puppy that could" he says excitedly "hehe..very good choice" says Samantha. As she began reading the story, little Danny was slowly falling asleep. And in a blink of an eye. He was fast asleep. "Good night my little pup.." she says softly. She gives him one last kiss goodnight, nuzzles him, and turns in for the night. Chapter 2: Pup School As the next day rolled by, young Danny, was already up and excited for his first day of pup school. "Morning mom! Morning dad!" Says Danny as he nuzzles both of his parents "somepup is in a good mood" Zane chuckled as he read the morning paper. "Yeah! Today's my first day of pup school!" He says excitingly to his father. And just as Samantha was finished with breakfast, Danny made sure he had everything in his backpack. "You got everything Danny?" Zane asked. "Yes sir! Pencils, paper, crayons, and an apple. All ready to go sir!" Danny replied back. "Hehe at ease soldier! Come eat your breakfast" Samantha giggled as she put Danny and Zane's plates on the table "Okay mom" says Danny. He puts his backpack to the side and starts eating his breakfast. "Done!" Shouts Danny as he grabbed his backpack and raced to the front door "Whoa there Speed Pupster Zane chuckled as he got up from the table "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he pointed to Samantha. "Oh right" Danny realized. He walked over to Samantha and gave her a big hug and a lick on the cheek "Have a good first day of school and I love you" she tells him "I will and I love you too! Bye mom!" Says Danny as he heads out the door. Samantha had a little smile on her face as she waved bye to her son and husband. Danny and Zane waved back to her as they started their walk to the Crescent Bay Pup-School. "Oh boy! Oh boy!" The young pup said excitedly. "Were almost there Danny" says Zane as he giggled at his son's excitement. As they came around the block, they finally arrived at the pup-school. "This is our stop" says Zane. Danny was wagging his tail like crazy as he saw other pups heading to the school. "I'll see you later dad" says Danny "Be good and listen to the teacher okay?" Zane says to Danny. "I will dad! Bye!" He shouts to his dad as he headed inside alone with the other pups. "Bye son!" Zane shouted back before heading back home. Meanwhile inside, Danny, was exploring the hallways and found the list of classroom numbers. As soon as Danny found his, he made his way to the classroom. Along the way he hummed a little tune, but since he wasn't looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped into another pup, who happens to be a Labrador. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He says while helping the pup "Yeah I'm fine" she says back. As soon as Danny got another look at the female lab, he couldn't help but blush at her golden fur and shimmering violet red eyes. "Are you okay?" She says worriedly "Huh? Yeah I'm fine" he says nervously. "Hi I'm Manny..I mean Danny!" He quickly corrects himself. The female pup giggled a little "I'm Victoria! I gotta go to class now! We can talk later" says Victoria "Okay see ya...Victoria~" For the rest of the morning, Danny, couldn't stop thinking about her and all the questions he wanted to ask her like are you new here?,how long have you been in Crescent Bay, and what do like to do?. But no matter. The little Labrador put all of that to the side for now and continued with his class. Sometime later it was lunchtime and Danny had nowhere to sit. Luckily a tall tan German shepherd/husky mix spotted Danny and offered him a seat. "Thank you so much" says Danny as he sat down next to the pup and ate his lunch. "No problem dude! The name's Fletcher" he greeted nonchalantly. "My name's Danny and I'm kinda new here" He chuckled nervously. "Nice to meet you Danny and welcome to the pound " Fletcher says very jokingly and slightly sarcasticly. "I take it you don't like school?" Danny asked "Nope! I'd rather watch paint dry than be here..." Fletcher complained. Danny laughed a little at The mixed breed's remark. "It's only for a few more hours!" He smiled "Yay..." Fletcher groaned. Their conversation was cut short from the sound of the intercom May Fletcher Shepherd report to the principal's office! I repeat! May Fletcher Shepherd report to the principal's office! Now! "Hehe...guess he found out what I did to his car. Shouldn't have used that much spray paint..oh well" The shepherd mix shrugged. "Catch you later bro!" He said to Danny as he nonchalantly walked out of the cafeteria. "See ya Fletcher! Nice meeting you." Said Danny. Once lunch was over, Danny, made his way to his next class; "Now where's room 213?" He said to himself. He tried asking some of the other pups for directions but they either brushed him off or just continued with their conversations. The chocolate lab sighed as he continued searching for his classroom until he was approached by a red fur cattle dog. "Hey, do you need any help?" He asked politely. "Uhh...yeah I can't seem to find room 213..hehe" Danny said nervously. "Oh no worries! I'm on my way there now! Wanna go together?" The red fur cattle dog asked. "Yeah sure! It's my first day here and I'm still trying to get used to getting around." Said Danny. "Nice. It's my first day too but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it!" He said excitedly. Both pups kept chatting until they made it to their destination. "Here's the classroom!" He said happily. "Awesome! Thanks for the help. Oh..I never got your name." Said Danny. "My name's Harrison. Nice to meet you" he said kindly as he held out his paw. "I'm Danny! Nice to meet you too Harrison" the chocolate lab smiled as he shaked his new friend's paw. Once the school bell ringed it was time for class. All of the pups took their seats and patiently waited for the teacher to start the lesson. "Alright class! Quiet down. My name is Mr. Hunt and I will be your reading teacher. Now, open your books to the very first page and let's start reading!" He chuckled. The whole class laughed at the teacher's remark and they all started reading. Danny however was having a hard time focusing. He couldn't help but think about that female labrador he bumped into earlier this morning; everytime he thinks about her a little pink blush flares on his cheeks and he gets butterflies in his belly. The chocolate lab wasn't exactly sure or not but...he might be in love. Chapter 3: Puppy love and Friendships As the final school bell ring, all of the pups grabbed their backpacks and stuff and began to proceed towards the door. While doing so, they all waved goodbye to their teacher Mr. Hunt. “See you tomorrow class! Have a nice day!” The teacher said enthusiastically as he smiled and waved back to all of his students; meanwhile, Danny and his new friend Harrison started talking to one another as they head outside and wait for their parents to pick them up. “So Danny, what do you think of Mr. Hunt?” Harrison asked, “I think he's pretty cool and funny. Right Danny?” “Haha yeah! I think he's pretty cool too, I'm sure we're gonna learn so many...things...in..” Danny started to drift off from his sentence and took his attention from his red-furred friend to someone else. But who exactly? “In what…? Hello? Earth to Danny?” said Harrison as he tilted his head and waved his paw in front of his friend, and yet, no response. He tried pulling his ear and tail, but nothing still. “What is he staring at?” the Australian cattle dog thought to himself; while Harrison was thinking to himself, the young labrador kept his eyes focus on a certain female pup. “There she is...Victoria~” he says to himself as his tail started to wag like crazy and his heart soon began beating faster and faster with every past second. Harrison, now realizing what's gotten into his friend, he smiled and decided to give Danny a moving motivation. “You'll thank me for this later buddy! Trust me.” Harrison thought to himself as he began shoving Danny towards the female labrador. “Huh? What the-" Finally snapping out of his love trance, Danny starts to realize that he's moving. “Harrison what are you doing!?” “What do you think I'm doing? I've noticed you making googly puppy eyes at that female lab so...I thought I'd help you go talk to her.” he smirked as he continued to shove Danny towards her, “Wait what!? No! No way" shouted Danny as he tried to slip away. “I can't talk to her! What if I mess up? What if I say something stupid!? Or, or, or-" Danny was interrupted as he noticed a red paw in front of his mouth. “First off dude-relax, you'll be fine. Second off-you won't know until you try! Okay?” said Harrison as he placed his other paw on Danny's shoulder. The young labrador nodded at his friend as he moved his paw from his mouth and approached Victoria on his own; taking very deep breaths, Danny started thinking on what he was gonna say to her. But he needed to be quick, because, he was just about close to her and she turned around to see him walking up. “Uh hi! Victoria right?” he asked, “I accidentally bumped into you earlier this morning hehe". “Oh yeah! Haha it's okay-accidents happen. You're Danny aren't ya? Or was it ‘Manny'? She teased as she giggled. Danny sheepishly scratched the back of his head as his cheeks started to flare a light pink blush. “Hehe yeah..sorry about that..it's Danny. It's my first day and I kinda got nervous talking to you.” Said Danny as his cheeks got warmer by the second. “Maybe, me and you can become friends?” the young labrador asked nervously. “Yeah totally!” Victoria said happily as her tail started to wag. Maybe we can-" but suddenly their conversation was cut short from the sound of a car horn. Inside the car was a grown female lab with golden fur and violet red highlights. “Victoria dear! It's time to go!” she yelled out as she smiled at both pups. “Coming mom! I'll see you tomorrow Danny. Have a good night!” said Victoria as she smiled and waved goodbye to her new friend. As she hopped in the car and drove off, she continued to look back at Danny and just smiled; practically speechless at the moment, all Danny could do was sigh as he gently plopped to the ground like jelly. “Wow, looks everything went well between you two huh?” said Harrison. “Yeah...it sure has Harrison...it sure has~" W.I.P Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Story Category:Past Category:Stories by Zumarocks3390 Category:Sad Category:Pups' Adventures Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story